Series 6
Steve Asquith |producer(s) = Phil Fehrle |composer(s) = Mike O'Donnell & Junior Campbell Robert Hartshorne |narrator(s) = Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes = 26 |released = 16 September - 21 October 2002 |previous = Series 5 |next = Series 7 |production_company = Gullane Entertainment }} The '''sixth series' of Thomas & Friends first aired on television in September 2002 in the UK. Michael Angelis and Alec Baldwin narrated the twenty-six episodes for the UK and US respectively. Angelis also narrated two episodes for the US release of New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures. Angelis and Michael Brandon later re-dubbed six episodes along with music composed by Robert Hartshorne for the US on PBS Kids and the UK for Nick Jr. in 2005. Production After the critical and commercial flop of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Britt Allcroft was forced to step down as both deputy chairman and director of the company, only to retain sharing responsibilities and become Executive Producer. On the other hand, David Mitton turned over as a camera operator and a script consultant for all script writers during production. Phil Ferhle took the liberty in creating what was supposed to be the first Thomas & Friends spin-off - Jack and the Sodor Construction Company directed by Steve Asquith. Two episodes were to be the gateway to the twenty-six episodic series, but it was cancelled because of financial difficulties and the acquisition of HiT Entertainment, so only thirteen episodes were filmed and stored away. However, the 13 episodes were eventually released on DVD in 2006. In 2005, Michael Brandon and Michael Angelis re-dubbed six episodes; No Sleep for Cranky, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, James and the Red Balloon, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Toby Had a Little Lamb and Edward the Very Useful Engine, with music composed by Robert Hartshorne on PBS Kids in the US and Nick Jr. in the UK, to make them series nine-styled when they chose episodes from this series for the airings. Episodes Songs |01-5 = :He's a really splendid engine, everybody knows, :But he does go on and on and on, always telling us so... |02-1 = Trucks20.png |02-2 = Little Engines |02-3 = Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell |02-4 = 25 February 2003 |02-5 = :Main Line Engines always boast how big they are, :Superior by far... |03-1 = HorridLorry1.png |03-2 = Down by the Docks |03-3 = Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell |03-4 = 22 July 2003 |03-5 = :Down by the docks, that's the place to be, :Down by the docks, gateway to the sea... |04-1 = WinterWonderland2.png |04-2 = Winter Wonderland |04-3 = Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell |04-4 = 7 October 2002 |04-5 = :It's a winter wonderland :See the snow lay all around... |05-1 = Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo1.png |05-2 = Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo |05-3 = Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell |05-4 = 20 July 2004 |05-5 = :What's that moving in the corner :What's that shadow on the wall... |06-1 = Never,Never,NeverGiveUp20.png |06-2 = Never, Never, Never Give Up |06-3 = Mike O'Donnell Junior Campbell |06-4 = 23 December 2004 |06-5 = :If you climb the highest mountain, :Cross the river deep... }} Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Harold's Pilots * Stephen Hatt * Stepney * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Terence * Jem Cole * Farmer Finney * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Railway Board * Oliver * George * Butch * Tiger Moth * Big Mickey * Bridget Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Farmer Trotter * Refreshment Lady * Nancy * Tom Tipper * The Storyteller * The Special Visitor * The Tailor * One of the stone-dropping boys * The Dryaw Policeman * One Member of the Elsbridge Cricket Club * Anopha Quarry Manager * Bulgy * BoCo * Sir Handel * Duke * Toad * Bulstrode * Percy's Ghost Engine * Rusty's Ghost Engine * Father Christmas * The Barber * The Quarry-master * The Portly Man * Boulder * Daisy * Derek (cut from the series) * Class 40 (cut from the series) * Bertram * S.C. Ruffey (cut from the series) * Old Slow Coach (cut from the series) * Thumper Characters Introduced * Harvey * Salty * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Jenny Packard * The Foreman * Cyril the Fogman * Allicia Botti * The Smelter's Yard Manager * The Coaling Plant Manager * The Vet * Headmaster Hastings * Farmer McColl * Edward's Ghost Engine * The Fisherman * The Dockyard Manager * The Captain * Mr. Jolly Trivia * This was the first series of several things: ** The first series filmed in 16:9 widescreen. However, most of the first six episodes were matted from full screen, but whenever they use Tidmouth Sheds, The Seaside Village, Tidmouth Beach and the church for locations, the scenes are filmed in widescreen. ** Phil Fehrle's first series as producer. ** Peter Urie's first series as executive producer. ** The first series to have a writing team. ** The first time Robin Kingsland, Paul Larson, Abi Grant, James Mason, Brian Trueman, Robyn Charteris and Jenny McDade wrote episodes for the series. ** Abi Grant's first series as script editor. ** The first series to feature Steve Asquith as a director. ** The first series to have more than two narrators in the English language. ** The first series not dubbed in German, Greek and Portuguese. ** The first series to use a Proteus 3 and Virtuoso 2000 to compose the music. ** The first series where Annie and Clarabel do not speak. ** The first series to premiere on Nick Jr. in the UK. ** The first series since the third to appear on CiTV, marking the television series' return to terrestrial television. ** The first series to see incomplete episodic VHS releases in Australia. ** The first series not to feature Wellsworth since its introduction in the first series. ** The first series where Sir Topham Hatt says "confusion and delay," though the second to feature the phrase because the narrator and other characters said it in two fifth series episodes. ** The first series where the narrator says, "Luckily, no one was hurt," a phrase that also becomes very iconic for the show. ** Kate Buckland's first series as editor. * This was the last series of several things as well: ** The last series to feature the old Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends logo in the intro. ** The last series in which all of the episodes have at least one US version that uses the original music in the US. ** Britt Allcroft's third and last series as executive producer. She would be a script consultant in the seventh series. ** Alec Baldwin's last series as US narrator. ** The second and last production filmed by Gullane Entertainment after Thomas and the Magic Railroad prior to its acquisition by HiT Entertainment in 2002. * This series had the most narrators in it out of all series to date. * From this series onwards, all stories were written by individuals on a writing staff. * This series was broadcast on Nick Jr. in the UK in late 2002, before airing on CiTV in early 2003. * On masters of episodes that feature the Gullane endboard, Britt Allcroft is credited as executive producer alongside Peter Urie. On masters that end with either the Nick Jr. UK or HiT Entertainment endboard, Britt Allcroft is not mentioned in the end credits at all. * This is the only series of several things: ** The only model series to have more than one director. ** The only series until Mark Moraghan's narration of the thirteenth series episode Snow Tracks to have three narrators. ** The only series in which Thomas does not speak in the premiere (not counting Jack and the Sodor Construction Company), as well as the only series in which Thomas does not appear in the finale. ** The only series to have Jonathan Trueman, Phil Fehrle and Ross Hastings as part of the writing team (also not counting Jack and the Sodor Construction Company). ** The only time Simon Nicholson wrote episodes for the series until the tenth series. ** The only series (currently) to air on Kabillion. Gallery Opening Series6OriginalIntroLogo.png|Original widescreen intro logo Series6OriginalIntroLogoFullscreen.png|Original fullscreen intro logo File:Thomas&FriendsSeason6Logo.png|Restored widescreen intro logo Series6RestoredIntroLogoFullscreen.png|Restored fullscreen intro logo Opening Titles File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure29.jpg File:Percy'sPromise1.png File:ThomasandtheGuard40.png File:ThomasandtheGuard42.png File:ThomasandtheGuard43.png Endboards File:GullaneSeason6FS.png|Original endboard File:HitEntertainmentandNickJr.png|The endboard used for Nick Jr. airings Promotion and Marketing File:ThomasExpressOctober2002Season6Advertisement.jpeg|Japanese magazine advertisement de:Staffel 6 es:Temporada 6 he:העונה השישית ja:第6シーズン pl:Seria 6 ru:Сезон 6 zh:第6季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Series